dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharna Burgess
| died= | hometown= Wagga Wagga, New South Wales, Australia | partner= 16: Andy Dick (7th) 17: Keyshawn Johnson (12th) 18: Charlie White (5th) 19: Tavis Smiley (12th) 20: Noah Galloway (3rd) 21: Nick Carter (2nd) 22: Antonio Brown (4th/5th) 23: James Hinchcliffe (2nd) 24: Bonner Bolton (5th) }} Sharna May Burgess is a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Hailing from the land “Down Under,” Sharna Burgess began training in ballet, jazz and gymnastics at five years old. By age eight, she had started ballroom dancing, as well. Within these first few years, she had won numerous local and national titles. At 15, she was chosen to represent Australia at the World Championships in both the standard and Latin styles. Her accolades and national prominence went on to earn her the distinguished honor of performing at the 2000 Sydney Olympic Games closing ceremony, a privilege and a memory she will always cherish. Burgess was most recently paired on “Dancing with the Stars” with Indy Car professional racer James Hinchcliffe. The two quickly became a fan favorite and ended the season in second place. Prior to James, she was paired with NFL receiver Antonio Brown, as well as Backstreet Boys alum Nick Carter, Olympic gold medalist ice skater Charlie White, football-great-turned-ESPN personality Keyshawn Johnson and comedian Andy Dick. In the 2015 season, despite having lost two limbs, the enduring heroic warrior Noah Galloway was paired up with Burgess, where they both inspired and wowed millions of viewers all the way to the finals. In 2006, famed choreographer Jason Gilkison chose Burgess to go on tour with the hit dance sensation “Burn the Floor.” She had the incredible privilege to tour the world with them for six years. This was after she was living in London for two years following her competitive career, which included collecting numerous titles around the globe and appearing in a U.K. tour with the theater show “Simply Ballroom.” Burgess also had guest appearances on “Dancing with the Stars Australia” and “So You Think You Can Dance Holland.” Moreover, she was the assistant choreographer to Gilkison on “So You Think You Can Dance” in the U.S. and Australia for many years. In 2009, “Burn the Floor” landed on Broadway with Burgess as one of the lead female dancers. After her exhilarating run with “Burn the Floor,” she leaped from the theater world to the film business when she choreographed “Street Dance 2: 3D,” which released in the U.K., Europe, India, Australia and Asia in 2012. She not only created some of the most electrifying Latin and salsa scenes on film to date, but she also worked with renowned choreographers Rich + Tone Talauega to fuse the hip-hop and Latin worlds together. This innovative unification created a whole new style and catapulted Burgess into Tinsel Town’s stratosphere, landing her on “Dancing with the Stars” after years of devotion, passion, and perseverance to her artistry and craft. Dancing with the Stars 16 Sharna was partnered with Andy Dick. Placed 7th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 17 Sharna was partnered with Keyshawn Johnson. Placed 12th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 18 Sharna was partnered with Charlie White. Placed 5th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 19 Sharna was partnered with Tavis Smiley. Placed 12th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 20 Sharna was partnered with Noah Galloway. Placed 3rd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 21 Sharna was partnered with Nick Carter. Placed 2nd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 22 Sharna was partnered with Antonio Brown. Placed 4th/5th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 23 Sharna was partnered with James Hinchcliffe. Placed 2nd. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Pitbull. 2Due to an injury, Burgess was unable to perform with Hinchcliffe, but did choreograph the dances. Hinchcliffe instead danced with Jenna Johnson. 3Score given by guest judge Idina Menzel. Dancing with the Stars 24 Sharna was partnered with Bonner Bolton. Placed 5th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Nick Carter. 2 Score given by guest judge Mandy Moore. Trivia *Sharna was a member of the Dance Troupe for season 13, season 14, and season 15. *After her performance in the World Championships semi-finals, Sharna discovered she had a small tear in her knee ligament. Rather than take immediate action, she insisted on finishing the competition. She needed knee ligament reconstruction surgery because she ripped two ligaments in half and lost all the meniscus in one knee. **In Week 7 of season 23, Sharna suffered an injury to that same knee during dress rehearsal for the team dance and was forced to sit out weeks 8 and 9. Jenna Johnson filled in for her both weeks. *She dated choreographer and dancer Paul Kirkland from 2010 to 2015. *She is best friends with fellow professional dancer Peta Murgatroyd. Gallery Andy_&_Sharna_S16.jpg Sharna_Burgess_S16.jpg Dancing-with-the-stars-andy-dick-sharna-burgess1.jpg Keyshawn_&_Sharna_S17.jpg Sharna_Burgess_S17.jpg Charlie_&_Sharna_S18.jpg Sharna_Burgess_S18.jpg Tavis_&_Sharna_S19.jpg Tavis-smiley-sharna-burgeess-DWTS.jpg Sharna_Burgess_S19.jpg Sharna_Noah.png Noah and Sharna S20.jpg Sharna_20.png Noah disney.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6 Team Dance.jpg TeamYOLO S20 Week 6.jpg Nick-Sharna-Promo21.jpg Nick and Sharna S21 1.jpg Sharna_Burgess_21.jpg Andy and Sharna S21 Week 5 Argentine Tango.jpg Antonio-Sharna-Promo22.jpeg Antonia and Sharna S22 1.jpg Sharna_Burgess_22.jpeg Antonio-Sharna-Week1-Quickstep1.jpg Antonio-Sharna-Week1-Quickstep2.jpg Antonio-Sharna-Week2-Rumba1.jpg Antonio-Sharna-Week2-Rumba2.jpg Antonio-Sharna-Week3-Foxtrot1.jpg Antonio-Sharna-Week3-Foxtrot2.jpg Antonio-Sharna-Week4-Jazz1.jpg Antonio-Sharna-Week4-Jazz2.jpg Nyle and Sharna S22 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 1.jpg Nyle and Sharna S22 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 2.jpg James and Sharna S23.jpg Sharna Burgess S23.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_1_2.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 1 3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_Paso_Doble_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_Paso_Doble_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_Paso_Doble_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_Paso_Doble_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_Paso_Doble_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_Paso_Doble_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_2_2.jpg Sharna_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Val and Sharna S23 Week 2 Results 1.png Val and Sharna S23 Week 2 Results 2.png Val and Sharna S23 Week 2 Results 3.png Val and Sharna S23 Week 2 Results 4.png Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 3.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 4.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 5.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 6.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 7.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 8.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 9.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 10.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_6.jpg James,_Sharna,_Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3.jpg James,_Sharna,_Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Sharna_S23_Week_3.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_8.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_9.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_10.jpg¨ James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_11.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_Quickstep_12.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Sharna_S23_Week_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_Week_4_Result.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_1.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_2.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_3.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_4.jpg James,_Sharna,_Jana,_Gleb,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result.jpg James,_Sharna,_Jana,_Gleb,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_1.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 1.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 2.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 7.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 8.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 1.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 2.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 4.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 5.jpg Marilu_Maureen_Sharna_James_Val_and_Amber_S23_Week_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_Tango_8.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_5_1.jpg Sharna_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_6_Rumba_8.jpg All_Couples_Week_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_8.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7_Jitterbug_9.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7.jpg Team_Past_1.jpg Team_Past_2.jpg Team_Past_3.jpg Team_Past_4.jpg Team_Past.jpg All_Couples_Week_7_Elimination.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_7.jpg Sharna_S23_Week_8.jpg James,_Sharna_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_2.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_9_Jazz_3.jpg Sharna_S23_Week_9.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_James_and_Sharna_Elimination.jpg James_and_Sharna_Safe.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_9.jpg Sharna_S23_Week_9_1.jpg All Couples S23 Week 10.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 1.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 2.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 3.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 4.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 5.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 6.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 7.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 8.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 9.jpg James and Sharna S23 Week 10 Argentine Tango 10.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 1.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 3.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 4.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 5.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 6.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 7.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 8.jpg James Sharna and Jenna S23 Week 10 Jive Trio 9.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 1.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 3.jpg S23 Week 10 Elimination 4.jpg Terra and Sasha Eliminated S23 Week 10 1.jpg Terra and Sasha Eliminated S23 Week 10 2.jpg Terra and Sasha Eliminated S23 Week 10 3.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_11.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_8.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Week_11_Foxtrot_9.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_8.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_9.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Freestyle_10.jpg All_Couples_S23_Finale.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_3.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_4.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_5.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_6.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_7.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Finale_8.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Second_Place_1.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Second_Place_2.jpg James_and_Sharna_S23_Second_Place_3.jpg Bonner-Sharna-Promo24.jpg Sharna-Promo24.jpg AllCouples-Week_1.1.jpg AllCouples-Week_1.2.jpg AllCouples-Week_1.3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_2.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_4.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_5.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_6.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_7.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_8.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_9.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_1.jpg Sharna_S24_Week_1.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 1.jpg All Couples S24 Week 2.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 1.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 2.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 3.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 4.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 5.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 6.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 7.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 1.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 2.jpg Sharna S24 Week 2.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_2.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_4.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_5.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_6.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_7.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_8.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_9.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_10.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_11.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_12.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_13.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_14.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_15.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3.1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3.2.jpg Sharna_S24_Week_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_2.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_5.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_6.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_7.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_8.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_9.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_10.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_11.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_12.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4.jpg Sharna_S24_Week_4.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 11.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 12.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 13.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 18.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 19.jpg Sharna Bonner Erika Gleb Heather Alan Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 1.jpg Sharna Bonner Erika Gleb Heather Alan Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 2.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 1.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 2.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 2.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 3.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 4.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 5.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 6.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 7.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 8.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 9.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 7.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 3.jpg Sharna S24 Week 5 1.jpg Sharna S24 Week 5 2.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_6.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_2.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_4.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_5.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_6.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_7.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_8.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_9.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_10.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.2.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.6.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.7.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.8.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6.1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6.2.jpg Sharna_S24_Week_6.1.jpg Sharna_S24_Week_6.2.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week 7_Paso_1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week 7_Paso_2.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_4.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_5.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_8.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_9.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_10.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_12.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_13.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_14.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_15.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_16.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_17.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_18.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_19.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_2.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_4.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_5.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_6.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_7.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_8.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_9.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_10.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7.jpg Sharna_S24_Week_7.jpg Category:Professionals Category:Females